Assumptions
by nekochan014
Summary: Warden-Commander Alice Cousland finds her lover Daylen Amell staring at a certain rogue's backside. Was he cheating on her or perhaps, there's something else behind the mage's fascination with Nate's ass. AU. Oneshot.


**((A/N: I wrote this one for a friend. This is an AU where both Cousland and Amell were recruited. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it. =D))**

"What are you doing?"

With a raised brow, Alice Cousland, the Warden Commander and current lover of Daylen Amell asked the latter who was casually leaning against a tree while staring at a certain practicing broody archer.

"Enjoying the view," the mage replied as his intense gaze never left Nathaniel Howe's hindquarters. Her prolonged silence though made him turn his attention to her as he asked, "what?"

"You do realize that your lover is standing right here," Alice stated as she crossed her arms and her glare sharpened.

"If it makes you feel better, I still love your soft round buttocks," Daylen gave his usual charming smile as he stepped closer to his commander and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her backside before he gave it a light squeeze.

He was pleased to hear her gasp but disappointed when she swatted his hands away.

"If that was the case, then why were you staring at his backside," the noble interrogated, "isn't that Anders' job?" She remembered seeing the older blonde mage eyeing at her childhood friend more often this past few weeks.

"Anders went to Amaranthine... something about buying a cat-toy for Ser Pounce-a-lot," Daylen explained, "he asked me to watch Nate for him."

"And that includes watching his butt...?" Alice replied skeptically.

"He was specific that I look at every detail," her lover argued which made the Warden Commander stare at him quizically, "is this... a mage thing?"

"Well, more like a Warden thing," Daylen's reply piqued the noblewoman's curiousity. She was about to ask for clarifications but their discussion was interrupted when Anders called out as he approached his partner in crime and grabbed the latter's arm.

"Hey Commander. Bye Commander," the older mage greeted quickly as he dragged Daylen back to the Keep.

Alice watched the two suspiciously. _What are they up to?_

The dining hall was full as always. The guards were in one table, sharing their stories while drowning themselves in ale. Speaking of ale, Oghren was sitting in his usual place and drinking his usual 'special' ale that smells like piss. Velanna and Sigrun were sitting together and seemed to be busy with their banter. Nathaniel had finished his meal and excused himself before he retired to his quarters - probably to practice his brooding as Sigrun once put it.

The two trouble-making mages however had not shown themselves yet. Normally, they were the first to go down the dinning hall and wolf down on their meals. This worried the Warden Commander so she called her senseschal's attention and asked, "Varel, have you seen Anders and Daylen?"

"Yes Commander," Varel replied, "they seem to have been working on something important and specifically stated that they do not want to be distrubed."

What in Andraste's name are those two doing!? This made the young Cousland wary. "Where are they Varel?" she inquired.

"The library Comman-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alice had already stood up and was making her way out of the dining hall.

Once outside the room where Anders and Daylen were, she was about to knock when she overheard a conversation between the two mages.

"I hate lying to Alice," she heard Daylen stated.

_Lying? What was he lying about!?_ Alice's brows furrowed as she pressed her ear against the door.

"From what you told me," Anders' voice replied, "you weren't technically lying. You just didn't tell her the truth."

"Hmmm, good point," the younger mage mused as their commander heard some papers rustling.

"So what do you think of Nate's..." the healer asked in an amused tone.

Daylen's reply was equally filled with the same amusement and Alice could imagine her lover had a wide grin, "they are... appealing, I'll admit that. Still..."

_Nate's... what?_ She pondered if this was about the archer's backside. It seemed like it from the way Daylen stared at it appreciatively.

She heard more rustling papers as the younger mage continued, "personally, I prefer the front view instead."

"No problem. I could make that happen by end of the night," Anders assured his fellow mage.

The woman's eyes widened. _By the end of the night? Wait, could make what happen? Are they talking about..._ When she finally came to a conclusion, she clenched her fist as fumed _That cheating bastard!_

The two mages jumped in surprise when the door was suddenly thrown wide open. "A-Alice...!" the younger mage stammered as the two men stiffened. He could tell she was in a very foul mood. "W-what's wrong?" he approached her cautiously.

As his hands were about to reach her shoulders, Alice suddenly punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back slightly.

Daylen rubbed where her fist landed as he saw her leave the room.

"Is this about skipping dinner?" Anders asked dumbfoundedly.

"Doubt it," the younger mage winced slightly, "I'll go check on her. I'll be back later." And with that, he started to search the whole Keep for her.

At the stables, the young Cousland silently brushed her horse's mane. She heard footsteps and it made her cautious. However, her Grey Warden senses kicked in and detected that it was Daylen. She didn't want to talk to him right now so she hurriedly put her horse's saddle and got on it.

As she exited the stables, he blocked their path. "Alice, please, let's just talk," he begged her.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuse!" she yelled.

"Well, actually, I want to ask you what I did," Daylen explained.

Alice gave him exasperated look before she rode her horse past him. The mage wasn't going to give up that easily so he casted a paralyzing spell on the horse.

"Daylen!" the Warden Commander shouted furiously.

"How can I apologize if I don't even know what I did!?" her lover yelled back.

"Fine, I'll tell you since you apparently forgot something you were discussing Anders earlier," she hissed as she got off her horse and walked over to Daylen while glaring at him furiously, "I'm angry because you are a two-timing bastard!"

"Look, I'm sorry if-wait what?" he gave her a confused look.

"Oh, so now you decide to have an amnesia," she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not cheating on you," he insisted.

"Then what were you and Anders talking about?" she interrogated as she glared at him skeptically.

Daylen remained silent as he started to assess everything. He sighed heavily before he gave her his sincerest smile as he slowly stepped closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Love, let me assure you that there's nothing between Nate and me. All those compliments you've heard are just compliments. Sure, there's our occassional teasing but it's merely to see a different expression from your broody friend. Merely a jest, I swear."

She tried to keep a scowl but failed. Still, she tried to put on a stern tone, "then what were you and Anders talking about?"

"I,um... can't tell you," Daylen replied with an apologetic grin. Before Alice could leave him again, he held her hand and kissed it lovingly, "but I promise it's not what you think. Just wait for a few days and you'll find out. Please trust me."

His commander's cheeks flushed as she sighed heavily, "Fine, fine! Maker! I hate when you do that!"

The mage grinned, "it's my charm isn't it?"

"Don't push your luck," she glared at him as she pulled her hand away then ordered him, "now, would you please remove that spell from my horse?"

Few days later, Captain Garevel rushed to the throne room. "Warden Commander," he bowed lightly as he panted.

Alice was having a discussion with Varel about the Banns and their usual petty grievance. She looked over to the captain of the guard and inquired, "what's wrong Captain?"

"There is... well, a large group of women who wish to join the Grey Wardens," the Captain replied, "they're waiting outside." The Warden Commander quirked her eyebrow before she followed the Captain.

She thought at first that Garevel was probably just exaggerating but when she saw the mob of women outside, she found herself speechless.

"You're welcome," she heard her lover's voice as he approached her and placed his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. One of the women then approached her with a folded parchment in her hand, inquiring where Nathaniel was.

"May I see that please?" Alice asked the female warrior politely who gave the parchment to her. When she opened it, her jaws dropped as she stared at a drawing of Nate with half of his naked body shown.

"Test your skills and endurance," Anders leaned over to the Warden Commander, "that's my idea you know."

"Well, showing the front view was mine," Daylen corrected, "we wouldn't be attracting this much if we drew him showing his back view instead."

The older mage bowed mockingly, "fine, fine. I bow down to your judging skills."

Coming to her sense, Alice stared back and forth from Anders and Daylen, "so... all this time..."

"Heard you complained once about having few female Wardens so, I thought I'd surprise you," the younger mage explained with a large grin.

Alice wasn't sure whether to kiss him or punch him at that moment. "Nate is going to kill you," she stated as she returned the parchment back to the woman.

Speaking of which, the said nobleman had just arrived from hunting. Anders and Daylen watched as the women swooned over him.

"Andraste's flaming ass! He's coming for us!" the healer shouted while laughing as the two mages prepared to flee.

But before, Daylen ran for his dear life, he kissed his dear Commander's cheek and whispered, "happy birthday love~"

THE END


End file.
